Friends and Fools
by Kristen Verne
Summary: After moving to Disney Town, Riku's daughter starts her first day at a new school... sadly, this day happens to be April Fools Day. For some this day is fun but, for one poor kid, it's just another day of teasing and torment. It's time for Hikari to step in and change that! I only own my OCs!


Happy April Fools Day!

I created this little story to set up a friendship seen in my KH4 story!

You'll see a lot of familiar faces in this chapter!

I only own my OCs!

* * *

**Friends and Fools**

* * *

Riku looked down at his daughter, now dressed in her school uniform. "Looks nice, Kari"

"Oh, Dad…" she groaned, "I don't like it; the shirt's really scratchy…"

"My uniforms were worse." Riku said with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it by the end of the week. This is a new school and a new start for you."

Hikari picked up her backpack. "Ok… see you later."

* * *

The girl walked into the Disney Town Elementary; she was the only human in the building. She saw pranks happening on every side. "Why did my first day have to be April Fools day?"

"Look out!" The girl ducked as a hockey puck came her way. "Sorry…" a female duckling came skating up to her. "I missed the boy I was trying to hit."

"It… it's no problem."

The duck looked up at her. "Hey, are you new here?" Hikari nodded. "Well, nice to meet you! I'm Gosalyn Mallard!"

"Hikari Tsuchi."

"Nice to meet ya!" Gosalyn grinned, "Why don't you come hang out with me? I'll introduce you to my friends."

The girl smiled. "Sure!" Following her new friend, Kari went outside to the lunch tables. Four small mice, a dog with scraggly black hair, and another dog with an orange Mohawk.

"Kari!" the four mice exclaimed when they saw the girl.

Gosalyn turned to Hikari. "I didn't know you knew them…"

"My dad's friends with the King."

The mice, Mickey and Minnie's twin sets of nieces and nephews, came running over. "Kari! Come meet Max and Bobby!"

"I know Max," the girl smiled, "You're Goofy's son."

"And you're Riku's daughter," the 6th grader dog smiled.

"Well then," Gosalyn grinned, "You already know Morty, Ferdie, Millie, Melody, and Max… but, this is our other friend, Bobby."

The surfer-looking dog nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kari."

"Nice to meet you too!" Maybe… things wouldn't be so bad here after all.

* * *

Hikari ducked as another hockey puck flew over her head. Gosalyn sure was good at hitting those things at people. That was her way of pulling April Fools jokes.

The girl watched all the other students and noticed most people pulling pranks on a lone kid who seemed to have no friends. He was an obese cat, who seemed very nervous around people. "Hey Max, who's that guy over there?" She pointed at the cat.

"Oh, PJ," Max answered, "No one really likes him because he's Pete's son."

"Is he anything like Pete?"

"No, he's actually my friend but, he tells us to stay away from him in public so we won't be shunned with him."

Hikari's eyes narrowed. "Well then…" she stood up, gathering her books and moved over to one of the empty desks beside PJ. "Hi!"

"Uh… Hi…?" the cat seemed surprised that she would come sit by him.

"My name's Hikari and, you're PJ, right?" The cat slowly nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you!"

PJ seemed skeptical. "Is this a prank?"

"No! No! I'm actually trying to be nice."

PJ's face seemed to light up at this. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Hikari."

"You can call me Kari if you'd like."

"Ok… Kari."

* * *

"CUT IT OUT YOU JERKS!" Hikari turned to PJ, grabbing a tissue. She began wiping the pie filling off his face. "I'm sorry, they're so mean… hey, I'm heading home for lunch; you wanna come?"

PJ looked surprised. "Y…you mean it? But, what will your parents think? Everyone knows me."

"My parents and I are new in town, they won't know you. Your dad… they know but, that won't change their opinion of you."

"They know my dad…? Who are your parents?"

Hikari sighed, "My dad is Riku."

PJ's eyes widened. "You're inviting me to your house when my dad and your dad a mortal enemies!?"

"Pretty much…"

He became quiet. "I don't know…"

* * *

Hara opened the door and Hikari came inside, followed by a large cat. "Oh! You brought a friend home!"

"Is it ok?" The newcomer asked nervously, "Cause if not, I can just…"

"It's fine." Riku came into the room.

Kari dropped her books and embraced her father. "Hi Daddy! This is my new friend, PJ."

"S…sir…"

Riku noticed his nervousness and gave a comforting smile. "Nice to meet you, PJ. Why don't you sit down, lunch is ready." He watched as PJ, slowly, made his way to a chair; Hikari sat beside him. "So, PJ, how did you and Hikari meet?"

"Well, she just came over and sat by me."

"Ok," Hara set a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich before him. "We're new in town. Who are your parents?"

PJ froze at this question. "They… I…"

"Your dad is Pete, isn't he?"

He looked at Riku in shock. "How did you?"

"You look like him," the man said calmly, "However, I don't think you're anything like him, or else Kari wouldn't have befriended you. Don't worry, PJ, just because your dad is Pete, I won't chase you away or be mean to you."

"Really?" the cat asked in shock, "Most people avoid me, or call me names, or throw stuff at me when they find out… they were doing it all day today."

"April Fools day…"

Hara put her hands on her hips, "That's just mean! Especially, if they're riding those things off as pranks!"

"Hara's right." Riku looked at the kids. "But…" a smirk spread across his face, "Maybe, we can fix that."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Dad, are you getting devious?"

"Yep… I'm going to call your principal and set it up.

* * *

PJ, Hikari, Max, Morty, Ferdie, Millie, Melody, and Gosalyn watched as all the students filed into the gym for a 'special assembly'.

"Oh," the female duck smirked, "They're gonna get it now!"

Over the intercom came the voice of their principal, Ludwig Von Drake. "_Students, this day we will be having an assembly about bullying…_" At that instant, a pile of pie cream filling fell from the ceiling onto everyone.

Riku jumped down from the ceiling, with an Aero spell softening his decent. "Now then, kids. I'm going to be giving you the lecture on bullying. Many of you know me as the Keyblade Master, Riku. Now, my daughter attends this school and she's made a friend that all of you seem to be bullying. Now, you all know who I'm talking about. Here's the deal, if I hear from my daughter, PJ, or anyone that any of you are bullying anyone, I will personally bring your parents down here and I will have a talk with you and them. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

Riku nodded and left the room. Hikari and the others were trying to hold in their laughter. "PJ… come over here." the Keybearer motioned for the cat to come over to him. Slowly, PJ approached him; Riku knelt down before him. "Mickey told me about your family; your sister is mean to you and your mom works three jobs to care for your family. You have no one that really looks out for you; you dad never did. Well, I'm telling you, if you ever need anything, I'm here. You can come to me anytime and for anything. Ok?"

"I…" PJ was stunned. "Th… thank you Mr. Riku!"

"Just Riku is fine; let's leave 'Mr.' out of it."

"Yes!" Hikari came up and hugged PJ. "See! Things worked out great!"

The cat blushed in the embrace. "Y… yea... best April Fools ever."

* * *

Riku's daughter and Pete's son… how cool!

FYI this is where the characters fit in:

Gosalyn- from _Darkwing Duck_

Morty and Ferdie- Mickey's twin nephews

Millie and Melody- Minnie's twin nieces

Bobby- from _Goofy Movie_

Max and PJ- from _Goof Troop_

Please review!

* * *

Ephesians 5:2

_"Live a life filled with love, following the example of Christ. He loved us and offered himself as a sacrifice for us, a pleasing aroma to God."_


End file.
